Recently, chat rooms have become a very popular forum for intercommunication over the Internet. Normally, these chat rooms involve users typing in information using a computer type device interconnected to a computer network such as the Internet.
The use of chat rooms allows for an increased level of personal intercommunication and on-line discussion. Normally, the chat room may be discussion topic based.
Conventional chat programs provide a text input-based chat environment. Participants can either choose to chat with an individual, or within a group. A messaging service is also provided to enable short messages of limited length to be sent between two parties. This online program has proved itself to be very popular over time and has gained many users.
Unfortunately, the chat room scenario has a number of drawbacks. These include the need to type information on a keyboard type device for entering to the chat room. Typing is often a laborious and non-spontaneous process when compared merely to the process of talking. Further, chat room conversations can often become confusingly intermingled, and it is accordingly difficult to keep track of multiple participants in a particular discussion.